Sangre y Tierra Cronicas de los Caidos Ankida
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Lahatiel descubre una verdad oculta por su dirigente luciferana acerca de el. Un pasado oscuro entre los caidos, y uno de las mas temidas clases de demonios que pulularon en la Era de la Ira se esconde en la memoria del Lammasu, ¿podra soportarlo?


"¿Estás seguro?"

Luego de un largo silencio, el salón se recubrió con ecos de la voz metálica que había formulado aquella sencilla pregunta en idioma primigenio. El interrogado levanto levemente la cabeza y miro a los ojos a su interlocutor.

"Si..."

Respondió en el mismo idioma. El otro dio dos pasos al frente buscando sus ojos.

"Entonces, acercate..."

Se puso de pie luego de haber estado sentado por horas, quizás por días, encerrado en aquella cueva. Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que su compañera críptica le había develado aquel gran secreto. Había jurado no salir de aquel salón subterráneo hasta no poder descifrar el enigma, pesara a quien le pesase.

Camino lentamente y se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de su hablante.

"Cierra los ojos. Piensa que vas a dormir"

La cadencia de la voz mostró su infantilismo. Se acerco un poco más y las pequeñas manos se acercaron a las sienes del joven. Las apoyo con delicadeza, y cuando sostuvo piel y cabellos, presiono levemente.

El otro obedeció aunque su cuerpo reacciono contra el contacto. Una descarga eléctrica lo estremeció, pero lucho contra si mismo para quedarse quieto.

-¿Es la única manera?- pregunto tímidamente una voz femenina del otro lado del salón, rompiendo en ecos nuevamente.

Su compañero volteo seriamente, y a pesar de su extrema juventud, su expresión era la de un sabio.

-Si, si quiere tener lo que desea y lo que necesitamos.

Volvió a concentrarse en el joven que estaba de rodillas, entregado a las manos que sostenían su cabeza. Poda matarlo, pensó por un momento; borrarle la memoria, explotarle la psiquis y enloquecerlo... podía parar la idea que tenía. Pero el sabia que no tenía que hacerlo, y que tenía que ayudarlo. Al final iba a ser un beneficio, y lo único que iba a detenerla.

"Va a doler..." susurro, y apretó un poco más.

El niño cerro los ojos con una leve molestia, alertando a la joven detrás de ellos, la única testigo que había en el salón. Sin embargo se mantuvo en su sitio en el momento que vio como la piel de su compañero se oscurecía hacia un color ópalo que dibujaba patrones plateados y dos alas color zafiro se expandían a lo largo del cuerpo más alargado.

Justo como ella.

Instintivamente sostuvo el gigantesco volumen entre sus manos, dubitativo en ir a ayudar a los que estaban en el centro. Pero quedó observando. Solamente tenía que observar. Esas habían sido sus ordenes, si lo que estaba viendo llegaba a suceder; algo que ella había pensado como improbable.

Y entonces encontró ese libro...

El joven de rodillas gimió, y el dolor fue contagiado al Elohim que sostenía su cabeza ahora con manos alargadas y oscuras. El Caído abrió sus ojos aguamarina y pronuncio en enochiano palabras inteligibles. A lo lejos, la chica sintió un escalofrío intenso por la cantidad de energía sobrenatural que estaba invadiendo el salón, ahogándola.

Había funcionado. Le estaba haciendo recordar.

El muchacho quiso alejar las manos, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil; quiso ladear la cabeza, pero las manos estaban pegadas a su piel, y solamente le ardía si intentaba cualquier movimiento.

Solamente después de aprender a ignorar el dolor que recorría su espina dorsal hasta su cerebro pudo ver las imágenes que pasaban sin sentido hasta que tuvieron un cauce más lento y preciso. Finalmente, ahí estaba.

La Ciudadela de Cristal. Su casa, el hogar de la Quinta Casa, su familia.

Taba'et

Sintió desde lo más profundo como esas imágenes eran arrancadas de su espíritu y el Neberu que le había provocado ese estado le mostraba a conciencia todo lo que el Abismo le había erosionado de su memoria.

Flashes de momentos, escenas, charlas, seres como el y diferentes, Adán y Eva, sus descendientes, la luz de la Primera Casa, Amaterasu. Todo estaba allí más claro y conciso que nunca. Los paisajes se veían mejor desde las altas torres, las ciudades prosperas, felices. Recordó la belleza del Edén y su corazón salto de alegría.

Y de repente llego lo que había olvidado. La destrucción.

Contemplo como las torres se deshacían en el aire; como la gente clamaba y moría destrozada delante de sus ojos por obra de las ordenes de la Hueste que descendía a castigarlos, humanos y Elohim por igual. Reconoció caras, nombres, Escuadrones y Legiones luchando entre si bajo las ordenes de los Namaru; ejércitos compuestos de soldados Rabisu y de impiadosos Asharu que surcaban el cielo y blandían artefactos Malefactor, dando lugar a las barridas mortíferas de los Halaku acompañados por los cantos de guerra de los Lammasu.

Todo el espectáculo de gritos, maldiciones y sangre no paro hasta que toda su ciudad fue destruida, con los restos de hermanos y hermanas como única decoración.

Sintió ira, frustración. Traición. Muchos de los que amaba se habían ido con la Hueste para enfrentar a los que querían iluminar a la humanidad de la ignorancia de Dios. Ellos, que ahora eran considerados un error. La angustia llego a su pecho. ¿Qué podía hacer el, más que entonar en su infinita voz melodiosa en los acordes del universo la desolación a los congéneres que habían sobrevivido?

Otro Neberu, como los que lo habían acompañado hasta allí, hasta sus recuerdos, le dio la respuesta.

Asmodeus.

"Eres diestro en las palabras y en tus melodías, Oceanita" dijo con voz sibilante; su figura pristina en tonos turquesa y azulineos con las estrellas brillando en su piel y pelo le daban un aire fantasmal "He sabido mucho de ti, y se que amas a Lucifer y a los hijos de Adán y Eva tanto como yo" continuo y sus alas ennegrecidas se estiraron, barriendo el polvo de las ruinas y poniéndose a su lado "Se también que has perdido muchos hermanos y hermanas está tormentosa noche..."

"No pude hacer nada para evitar sus perdidas. Trate de ayudar como me habían encomendado, pero no fue suficiente" susurro su interlocutor.

El joven tuvo un gran impacto en cuanto la visión que tenía le permitió verse desde afuera. Pudo verse como había sido antes del Abismo: Un ángel de tez pálida tornasolada en colores marinos y cabello dorado trenzado, que contrastaba con sus ojos azul profundo; las telas que lo cubrían junto con sus brazaletes y joyas, de tonos oceánicos, hondeaban al viento. A pesar de su congoja y dolor, nada quitaba la irreal belleza que poseía.

"Te equivocas. Ahora harás mucho más que ellos" le corrigió el otro Elohim mirándolo con sus ojos ónix.

"¿Que puedo hacer yo, mi Duque? La que lideraba mi hogar ha caído junto con su fortaleza"

"Por eso quiero pedirte" le señalo el paisaje "No podemos hacer nada por lo que ya han hecho, pero si podemos evitar que vuelvan a atreverse..." lo miro fijamente de nuevo "Sabia de los experimentos que aquí se creaban por el bien del conocimiento para los mortales; y se que muchos de ellos eran de tu autoría" sonrió "Tenías las ideas y los demás ejecutaban. Quiero que con tu sabiduría me ayudes a respaldar la misión de la Legión de Plata, que es la de revelar la verdad. Puedo proveerte aquello que tenias en una nueva fortaleza, para que puedas continuar con tu tarea."

"Pero, señor..."

"Lahatiel, Senivel cantaba que eras uno de sus mejores Ankidas en el Edén. En nombre de ella, de tus hermanos y de todos los que cayeron bajo la impía Hueste, te pido que nos ayudes a igualar fuerzas, porque se que uno de tus compañeros de tu misma y alta categoría se unió a las fuerzas de Miguel.

Créeme, podrás demostrar lo equivocados que están con respecto a los mandatos de Lucifer. Tienes la oportunidad, y es la primera vez que desciendo a este mundo físico para reclamar de tu ayuda. Acepta, Señor del Océano, y seras el único Ankida de la Legión de Plata que responda directamente a mi mandato"

Los ojos azules del bello ángel palidecieron y cambiaron de color; tornaron grises, después celestes, peltres y finalmente negros. La ira estaba carcomiendo su corazón, el dolor y el deseo de tomar partido por todo lo que había pasado. La tormenta en su mirada hizo que Asmodeus sonriera, y toda la porte inocente del rubio desapareció.

El cielo sobre ellos se torno ceniza y un feroz viento azoto las ropas de ambos hasta que gruesas gotas del lluvia cayeron. La tempestad venia del océano, y sus olas revolvían con furia las nubes.

Las aguas turbias y violentas como el pensamiento del Oceanita mostraron la aceptación de su amo.

Flashes incandescentes cerraron aquella escena y lo llevaron a torres más tórridas, oscuras e impenetrables. Se vio nuevamente a si mismo, trabajando incansablemente, gritando, escribiendo y dando ordenes entre los lamentos de humanos encerrados bajo sus pies. Suplicas, gemidos de dolor, las paredes manchadas de sangre; herramientas, líquidos de origen insospechado, libros y sobre todo tinta para escribir en gigantescos pergaminos que luego eran construidos como volúmenes apilados a su alrededor.

Era su lugar de trabajo, su laboratorio. Y aquellos que gritaban eran sus conejillos de indias.

Cada volumen que salia de sus dedos recitado y escrito por ayudantes o por el mismo iba directamente a los superiores de la Legión de Plata, para que Asmodeus los aprobara. El Archiduque bajaba frecuentemente a visitarlo; pero a medida que la guerra avanzaba, las visitas fueron menos frecuentes. Entre tanto, había formado su propio dominio: más súbditos, más esclavos, más experimentos y más poder dado por el Neberu para ampliar su lugar de creación. Lo nombro jefe de la fachada de hechiceros con la categoría de Overlord, y eso lo entusiasmo aun más. Logro hacer rituales y encantamientos cada vez más complejos... armas de destrucción masiva más precisas para su Legión.

Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de la luz divina. Ahora su mirada estaba desorbitada por la tortura de su mente que no paraba de crear. Tras la fachada de un loco desquiciado que solamente hablaba con su superior, mantenía su belleza natural; sus manos regodeadas de tinta mágica y sangre le daban un aspecto siniestro y muchas veces temido hasta por el más intrépido de los Devoradores.

Todos sabían que nadie podía meterse con el Ankida de la Legión de Plata, siquiera para hablarle directamente.

Poco tiempo después comenzó a experimentar sus sofisticados rituales de tortura, de creaciones bestiales y de elementos como armas. Uno tras otro eran implementados con rectitud, por lo que muchos de la Legión Escarlata pidieron intercambios por armas y lugares clave de posición, a medida que los días y las noches de la Era de las Atrocidades dieron lugar a la Era de la Ira, la parte más cruda de aquella guerra.

Sus rituales eran usados a lo largo y a lo ancho de las Legiones lideradas espiritualmente por Lucifer; y no fue sino hasta la derrota final cuando se dio cuenta todo lo que su mente había ocasionado en manos de otros.

Solo allí vio, mientras marchaba a las puertas que le esperaban tras la larga fila de capturados, el regadero de cadáveres y sangre que acompañaba al árido suelo y se cubrían con una eterna exterioridad ceniza y rojiza.

Las cadenas de fuego en su cuello, muñecas y tobillos lo enloquecieron de dolor en cuanto desato una maniática risa que la Nada del Abismo callo para siempre.

El joven abrió los ojos como recién despertado de una pesadilla y con un leve grito se despego del nuevamente niño, cayendo hacia atrás.

La mirada clara del Neberu se entristeció al ver como el otro se encojió en si mismo y rompió en un llanto desconsolador, gritando y aturdiendo por el fuerte eco del salón.

La Neberu dejo el gran libro a un lado y se acerco preocupada, arrodillándose a su lado. El joven no reaccionaba, lloraba sin cesar, y el niño le hizo un gesto silencioso de alejarse. La chica obedeció y lo miro con congoja.

-Siempre pasa. Es doloroso recordar todo en pocos minutos; y ver todas las monstruosidades que hiciste alguna vez.

-¿Que tiene?

-Un ataque de nervios. Va a estar bien en unas horas cuando el cuerpo se canse- dijo seriamente con gestos adultos a pesar de su complexión. No parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacia.

-Pero... ¿Por qué él, Manuel?

-Porque ya es hora de que sepa su lugar, que se de cuenta que estaba equivocado; y aunque no estés de acuerdo conmigo, yo creo que aun tiene una oportunidad para mi- la miro fijamente- y nadie más que el puede leer ese volumen que rescataron... porque evidentemente el mismo lo escribió- la chica miro hacia aras el libro gigantesco- Era lo que querías, que el recordara exactamente lo que hacia para ayudarte a descifrar los misterios de esos rituales. Me viene bien que se acuerde, porque así va a ser más consciente de sus errores.

-¡No llegue a pensar que podía ser el dueño de eso!- señalo enojada- Solo quería investigarlo... ¡Vos no pensaste en el! ¡Sabias lo que le iba a pasar!

-Mas vale yo que alguien más a los golpes. Está fue la manera más dulce para despegar sus recuerdos- lo miro tirado en el suelo sin poder parar- Después de todo no se por que te preocupa tanto, no es uno de los tuyos...

-Pero tiene aun al humano ahí, hiciste sufrir al humano. Es impiadoso.

-Ja, no me hables de la piedad, Sofía... no tenes idea de lo que es. Ademas es Lahatiel el que sufre, no Athan- la miro- ayudalo a levantarse antes de que sus gritos llamen a sus compañeros, que por cierto ya entraron y no van a tardar en bajar.

La chica corrió hasta el chico y lo levanto.

-Nos tenemos que ir. Están llegando y si te encuentran vamos a estar todos en problemas.

El griego intento hablar, pero sus ojos enrojecidos ardían como su garganta. Era aterrador no poder controlar ese cuerpo, no controlar las emociones, que irónicamente eran su especialidad.

La miro hasta que se incorporo solo y señalo el libro para que se lo alcanzara. Sofía lo tomo y se lo arrimo. En el instante que Athan toco las hojas los símbolos gastados en enochiano se renovaron como si recién los hubiera escrito, y algunas letras brillaron en tonos azulados.

-Es suyo. Lo sabía- dijo Manuel del otro lado, mirando la entrada- ¡Ahí vienen! ¡Vamos con el General!

En el momento que las plumas alabastro de Amaterasu descendieron en el salón, Manuel y Sofía se arrimaron a Athan. La mujer apunto con su FAL a los Neberu pero bajo la guardia en cuanto vio que Athan no se movía.

-¡Finalmente los encontramos, ahora van a ver... correte Athan!- le grito apuntando una vez más, pero no hubo respuesta -¡Athan, que te corras! -El chico solamente miraba el libro en sus manos, reconociendo las sensaciones- ¡¡ATHAN!!- sin respuesta - ... ... ¡¡LAHATIEL!!

"Estoy escuchándote. Cierra la boca" le contesto en enochiano, mirándola desde abajo. La Namaru bajo el arma incrédula por su reacción, pero todo le cerro en cuanto vio que el gigantesco volumen estaba brillando y las hojas bailaban solas.

Así que finalmente se lo habían mostrado.

Mierda.

-¡Salí Lahatiel! ¡No te das cuenta lo que te hicieron!

"Solo me ayudaron a recordar. Cosa que tu podrías haber hecho y no lo hiciste ¡Como pudiste!" su exclamación hizo temblar el vacío salón cuya única iluminación artificial en el techo parpadeo. Su voz estaba estruendosa, dolida con la líder en la que había confiado tanto tiempo.

-¡Te están engañando!

"Nadie puede engañarme. Nadie excepto tu... hasta ahora" sonrió y sus ojos perdieron forma, tornándose blancos con las marcas en su piel, los tatuajes de su forma apocalíptica "Ahora recuerdo quien soy. Ya no necesito más de tus excusas y de tus ordenes egoístas"

-¿¡Que decís, pendejo pelotudo!?- le apunto -¡Si no salís les voy a disparar con vos en el medio!

-Vas a tener que explicar eso a tus soldados, entonces- le dijo Manuel detrás, viendo como el resto arribaba en sus formas originales y quedaban estupefactos ante la escena.

Las palabras de Amaterasu solo habían incrementado el dolor y la ira. Truenos sonaron en el salón, y el libro brillo más aun.

-¡Que haces, Mirielle!- dijo Vanarat arribando con su flamígera figura hasta el suelo y viendo sin entender a Athan.

-¡Baja el arma, lo vas a lastimar!- exclamo detrás Joriel dando un salto.

-Amaterasu, ¡Que haces!- grito Ur Korosh descendiendo sin comprender- ¿Lahatiel?

-Lo perdimos. Esos hijos de puta hicieron lo que querían y ya no podemos volver atrás, ahora es enemigo nuestro.

-¿¡Como que es enemigo nuestro!? ¿¡¡Estás loca!!?- grito Tiamat llegando de ultimo acercando al grupo.

"Lahatiel, alejate de ellos, quieren lastimarte" clamo Ur Korosh elevándose en el cielo y mirándolo.

"Ya no hay marcha atrás. Ustedes fueron los que me lastimaron" le respondió mirándolo en las alturas "Y ahora, todos van a pagar"

"¡No Lahatiel, te equivocas!" le respondió frunciendo el ceño "Nosotros no sabíamos nada de esto, que los Neberu iban a traerte de nuevo hasta acá para hacerte ver ese libro" le clamo "¡No sabíamos que Amaterasu lo sabia todo y lo oculto para mentirte! ¡No somos cómplices de ella, ni Tiamat, ni Joriel, ni Vanarat ni yo! ¡Escuchame, te lo ruego!"

"YA ESCUCHE SUFICIENTE ¡SE ACABO!"

El libro brillo de manera cegadora y un circulo se dibujo en la pared detrás de los tres. Símbolos en enochiano aparecieron mientras Lahatiel gritaba con furia sus palabras. Del aire mismo se desprendió la humedad formando lazos de agua que se tornaron físicos como tentáculos, atacando al grupo que solo atino a saltar y a dispersarse.

Cuando se pusieron de pie, la luz cubrió a los tres en el circulo y cuando quisieron dar cuenta, el salón volvió a la normalidad. Todos los símbolos pintados habían desaparecido, y también los que habían estado anteriormente en el.

Amaterasu desplegó sus alas para dejar de cubrirse y tiro la FAL, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Por que mierda dijiste eso!- grito Mirielle furiosa, volviendo a su forma humana, mirando al policía- ¡Sabias que iba reaccionar así y lo hiciste igualmente!

-Lo ibas a matar. Ya no tenes más escrúpulos, ni piedad- le contesto serenamente, mientras sus alas desaparecían- Los Neberu le mostraron la verdad, y se lo doloroso que es recordar. Como también se ahora que estabas haciendo con el. No podía permitir que creyera que todos pensamos como vos...

-Para todo fin practico, ahora no importa. Es enemigo nuestro y tenemos que enfrentarlo como tal. Lo perdimos- dijo limpiándose la ropa- Lo tenía en la mira y hubieras evitado otro dolor de cabeza si le hubiera disparado.

-¿Realmente le ibas a disparar? ¿Ibas a matar al griego?- Nacho se acerco enojado y desconcertado hacia ella. El silencio de la otra le respondió -¡No puedo creer lo que decís!

-Era cuestión de tiempo, vos lo sabias- Malena se puso de pie con ayuda de Nicolás – sabias lo que era, lo habías descubierto y para protegerte le mentiste, NOS mentiste, y le ocultaste todo. Y en ves de hablar con el entre nosotros tuviste que dejarlo solo, abandonarlo y dejar que el se hiciera el camino que claramente iban a tomar provecho el resto. ¿Vos te das cuenta lo valioso que es para nosotros?

-Ahora ese valor no nos sirve, lo tienen los demás. Solo iba a ser un estorbo. Bueno, va a serlo, gracias a ustedes- contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-No hablaba de eso y lo sabes bien- se acerco- Yo lo quiero como a un hijo. El salvo mi vida, la vida de Malena, y muchas veces gracias a el tuviste lo que quisiste... y solo... lo dejaste ir, lo abandonaste cuando más necesitaba de tu consejo, de nuestro apoyo. Se lo ocultaste a el, lo ocultabas de nosotros, y nadie sabia lo que estaba pasando... ¡Ahora entiendo porque su soledad, lo tenias aislado!

-Están demasiado sentimentales con el. Frente a un Lammasu no puede haber sentimientos o pasa eso. Se encariñan. Ahora van a tener que aprender a mirarlo como enemigo, y como blanco. Va a usar sus hechizos en contra nuestra.

-¿Hechizos?- dijo Nicolás adelantándose -¿El sabe hacer eso?- frunció el ceño -¡Era un Ankida y no nos dijiste nada!

-¡Que no entienden!- respondió furiosa- Si les decía lo iban a incentivar a que recordara, porque conozco a cada uno de ustedes, y si el se enteraba dentro de nuestro grupo iba a querer tomar independencia propia y nos iba a erosionar...

-¿"Nos", decís? Lo único que hiciste en este ultimo año fue pensar en vos misma. Nos dejaste de lado y más que nadie a Athan porque creías que era inútil. ¡Y no nos conoces nada, porque de haberlo sabido jamas hubiéramos permitido que lo lastimaras de esa manera!- Luis se adelanto más pasos, sin temor- Te pasaste está vez, Namaru. Si lo llegamos a perder va a ser culpa tuya.

-¿Mía? No, la culpa es suya por haberlo consentido tanto. Sobre todo tuya, Elías, que lo tenias en una cuna de oro. ¡Mimando a un demonio, nada menos!- Luis cerro los puños, pero Nacho lo tomo del brazo, calmándolo - Si hubieran sabido lo que yo, ¿Que iban a hacer?

-Un Ankida en un cuerpo luciferano es un detalle que no se ignora. Tendríamos una fuerza de combate perfecta- dijo el futbolista con una seriedad que no solía tener, pero que parecía natural- Te deshiciste de él no por táctica de guerra, sino porque no te caía bien y está fue la excusa perfecta. Encima viniste directamente sola dejándonos atrás distrayéndonos con boludeces porque vos misma lo ibas a matar.

-Le advertí que se corriera pero no me escucho- volteo a mirarlo con serenidad. Eso encrispó más al Devorador.

-¡¡Vos sabías bien que no se iba a apartar!!

-¡Basta Tiamat!- le impero y miro a todos -Están todos débiles porque les gano la emoción. Los Lammasu son engañosos, viles y distraen. Un Ankida en mi grupo no sirve de nada en este momento, así que daba lo mismo para los planes a futuro.

-No te va a dar lo mismo cuando venga armado y nos rompa el orto con sus rituales- frunció el ceño Nicolás- vos no tenes idea de lo que un Ankida es capaz de hacer. Y no sabemos el nivel que tiene... yo los conocí de cerca, y no hay arma existente que te inflija más dolor y tortura que una de sus palabras.

-Veremos entonces que tan efectivo es nuestro amigo cuando lo enfrentemos- tomo la FAL en el suelo y se la calzo al hombro – Estamos todos nerviosos por lo que acabamos de ver, y yo tengo mi buena argumentación por la cual está escena sucedió. Contrario a lo que creen, hable muchas veces con Athan a solas, y ya había tomado una determinación desde antes. Pero eso no puedo explicarlo a la ligera acá Por lo pronto, salgamos antes de que caiga alguien más. Hay que derrumbar este salón, nadie tiene que saber lo que paso.

Todos en silencio la miraron con rencor, le dieron la espalda y caminaron delante de ella.

Cuando se alejaron Luis miro hacia atrás, recordando vívidamente la ultima imagen de Lahatiel transfigurado en todo su esplendor... dolido.

Cuando Athan levanto la vista dejo de abrazar sus rodillas y se sentó mejor, dejando que la brisa que corría en el tejado en el que estaba sentado le hiciera ver toda su cara, sus ojos negros brillantes a la luz de la luna, molestos por la presencia que había caído a su lado.

-¿Te mando la Namaru?

Luis desplegó sus alas y se sentó al lado, mirando el cielo.

-No me mando nadie. Vine solo. Te busque por cada rincón la ciudad toda la noche, y finalmente te encontré.

-Gran cosa para vos- le contesto sin mirarlo. Luis suspiro.

-No fue fácil, me evitaste largo rato- lo miro despacio- Athan, quiero que...

-No quiero escuchar más excusas, ni mentiras- le corto.

-Podes saber si miento, boludo. Escuchame, nada más- le dijo con tono cariñoso, pero el griego no lo miraba- Nosotros no sabíamos nada de esto. No sabíamos que Mirielle estaba ocultándote y ocultándonos tantas cosas de vos. No sabíamos lo que eras...

-Yo tampoco, pero gracias a Manuel y a Sofía lo sé- lo miro con rencor- ¿Como pudieron estar de acuerdo con eso?

-No, no no. No estábamos de acuerdo. No podemos acordar algo que no sabíamos ¿Vos me escuchas? No sabíamos nada.

Lo quedo mirando un segundo -¿Y que hubieran hecho de haberlo sabido, de todos modos, bajo sus ordenes?

Luis quedo dudoso un segundo y le puso la mano en el hombro con cautela -Te habríamos ayudado. Yo ya pase por eso, y lo sabes porque fuiste mi única compañía. Es doloroso, cruel y horrible. Pero los recuerdos de nuestro pasado son tan reales como nosotros ahora, acá- miro el cielo- Me hubiera gustado ayudarte, como vos me ayudaste a mi haciendo todo eso con la Neberu en La Plata.

Luis pudo ver como las mejillas de Athan se enrojecieron.

-Estaba desesperado. No sabia que hacer para ayudarte. Creí que la explicación sobre la persona que te había hecho eso te ayudaría a entender y mitigar el dolor.

-Lo se. Se todo eso y así como Malena jamas voy a poder devolverte el agradecimiento- le susurro despacio- Por eso mismo yo no sabía nada, jamas habría hecho algo así en contra tuya, engañarte de esa manera. Ademas... Mirielle fue muy piola para que justo vos no supieras que te mentía.

-El truco es no mentir sino ocultar. Es su especialidad- susurro frunciendo el cejo- Pero ya no soy más parte de ustedes, por lo que escuche. No se que haces acá, estás en riesgo.

-Después de lo de hoy, sus ordenes son lo que menos me importan.

Se acerco un poco y abrió sus brazos abrazándolo despacio. No fue sino rato después que Athan recibió el abrazo y se relajo, apoyando su cabeza contra la de el.

-Hagas lo que hagas, por favor, dejame saber tu decisión. Necesito saber que vas a hacer de ahora en más... y voy a hacer lo imposible para que no vayamos en contra tuya.

-No lo hagas más difícil, Lu...- lo separó despacio, con los ojos húmedos- Andate, por favor... esto solo es peor.

Luis acepto silenciosamente el petitorio. Le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, la bendición que solía dar a sus criaturas protegidas en el pasado. Por reflejo, o por simple deseo, quiso por un instante que aun tuviera la propiedad de cuidar a aquellos a quienes tocaba. Pero sabia que no era más que su propio querer.

Se puso de pie y desplegó sus alas, elevándose en la oscuridad y perdiéndose entre las torres y la noche.

Dos lagrimas cayeron de las mejillas de Athan a medida que tomaba más conciencia de lo que había pasado.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.


End file.
